An Empty Soul Fulfilled
by G4B13
Summary: Set of Poems I wrote that were inspired by Twilight in one way or another. Anyways lol tell me whatcha think and review! Once called Amor, but i'm going to continue adding poems!
1. Amor

Amor

While Bella was sitting  
In her bedroom one day  
She began to feel drowsy  
And drifted away  
In her dream he was with her  
Her arm linked with his  
He turned towards her suddenly  
And gave her a kiss

"What was that, my angel  
What was that kiss for?"  
He just took out a bracelet  
And whispered, "Amor."  
He slipped the smooth chain  
Around her thin wrist  
And on it was a charm  
A small amethyst

She noticed at once  
Where it was they were standing  
The meadow they'd been in  
When they'd first started dating  
That day he'd admitted  
He'd been in love from afar  
With her, the smart math girl  
Who shined like a star

Now, he held her quite close  
As the sun began to set  
And he sat down on a blanket  
Plaid with squares, white and red  
Silently they watched  
As stars and night replaced the sun  
And the darkness that took over  
Showed the day was done

They were silent and quiet  
No one dared talk  
So instead of just speaking  
They started to walk  
"My angel, there is something  
I really must say  
and though you have to speak too,  
I'll go first  
If I may

You must know that though God  
Has taken my life  
He's made me your husband  
And made you my wife

Instead of a ring  
I shall give you this chain  
For on it's a charm;  
A small drop of rain  
Notice it took the shape of a heart  
To show you my death  
Will never tear us apart

To you I shall give  
Before I depart  
My soul, my life  
And of course, my whole heart  
And though I'll not be there  
For your eyes to see  
I hope in your dreams  
You'll be thinking of me

Close your eyes my dear love  
For I have to go  
To those Gold Gates in the sky  
That I also call home"

He kissed her wet cheek  
Since she'd started to cry  
She wiped her tears away  
And said with a sigh  
"I promise you, love  
That no matter the time  
You'll always be in my heart  
And kept in my mind  
And know that though  
I'll kiss you no more  
I'll love you even after  
Death knocks on my door."

"I'll love you forever  
Don't you ever forget  
Because there's still some time  
And no future is set  
I know that sounds hopeful  
Perhaps even a lie  
But please, don't just leave me  
Without a small kiss goodbye"  
For one final time  
Her lips touched with his  
And all her love for him  
Was poured into that kiss  
Sadly and slowly  
He stopped and pulled away  
Because unfortunately he was just an angel  
And couldn't't afford to stay

He walked into the horizon  
But he stopped and turned around  
He nodded and smiled  
But didn't't utter a sound  
And she nodded and smiled  
Though inside she was sad  
But slowly this sadness  
Disappeared and she was glad  
For now she knew for sure  
That he'd always love her  
And that time wouldn't't affect them  
Because he'd mentioned forever

The scene dissipated  
And her vision blurred  
Her hearing muffled  
Her words slurred

She finally awoke  
In her bedroom again  
Next to her was the bracelet  
And a letter, in pen  
It read, Bella my angel  
I'll love you forever more  
Now don't you forget me  
My love, mi amor.


	2. I Need Someone To Love Me

Might have nothing to do with Twilight but when i wrote it i just thought Bella might've thought this way at one point... (couldn't get the stanza breaks...each stanza is every four lines lol) R&R!!!!! plz!

* * *

I Need Someone to Love Me

* * *

I stare at you from far away

I know you know I do

It's just, I need someone to love me

And I want it to be you

Your kind, gentle smile makes me feel

Like you're the sweetest guy I know

It's like the sun, so bright and kind

A shocking, effervescent glow

It's like when you're near me

I feel like I'll never be blue

It's just, I need someone to love me

And I want it to be you

And your eyes, so dark and beautiful

They're truly an incredible sight

So full of life, so full of joy

As if all in the world were right

Hold me in your arms, my dear

Kiss me long anew

It's just I need someone to love me

And I want it to be you

It's times like these, alone and sad

I wish you were right here

To keep me well, to keep me glad

No more shedding tears

This sad life, I want to leave

I want you to be my rescue

I still need someone to love me

Do you think it can be you?

At long last you came to me

And kissed me like I'd dreamed

So full of love and gratitude

The best thing ever, it seemed.

Finally, after all our strife

Our greatest wish came true

I've found someone to love me

I'm so glad it's you


End file.
